


Before It Controls You (vid)

by smaller



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Feels, Comic Book Science, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, References to Suicide, Violence, also this is Bruce we're talking about so:, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaller/pseuds/smaller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have your classic conflicts: man against self, man against man... and monster against man. (And which of them's the monster?)</p><p>or:  You screw yourself up once with hubris and science, and everything is downhill from there, forever.</p><p>A Bruce Banner fanvid set to "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It Controls You (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ecokitty).



View on youtube (it looks best of course at 720p or better):

Download: [138MB .wmv file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/7rneee) \-- link fixed (again again)  
(It plays best for me in ZoomPlayer. VLC Player works sort of, but it handles the introductory text box oddly.)

I will try to have an .mp4 version available if anyone expresses interest, but I've run into difficulty getting it to not look like ass in that format, and I wanted to get this up already. Leave a comment if you'd like another file format, please, and I'll be happy to work on getting it up here just for you. :) And I would also love to hear what you think!

__________________________  
Notes to self for a version 2:

\- swap those clips you're always thinking about swapping  
\- put flashback in sepia or something idek  
\- reduce quality of william hurt's face at 2:42 bc it's just so much clearer than everything else atm it's distracting  
\- you think I'm joking don't you?  
\- it is SUPER distracting  
\- do a fade in at 'another failure'  
\- maybe do fade to grey atfter intro clip to further disguise poor ed norton (I like him, sorry to erase him so)  
\- believe me I love his movie but one bruce per vid

**Author's Note:**

> It was a challenge trying to use video from movies to convey a narrative I tried to build around a song's lyrics! Here's hoping I managed to succeed a little bit.
> 
> Many thanks to elfhawk3 for being my excellent beta-viewer!
> 
> This vid is a gift for tumblr user [ecokitty](http://ecokitty.tumblr.com/), who posted this song and urged people to draw Bruce to it. I can't draw, so I decided to look for a good a fan vid [tutorial](http://elvirasweeney.com/iweb/ElviraSweeney/HD_fan_videos.html) and figure out how to make one of those instead. I hope you like it, eco. ^^


End file.
